Feliz cumpleaños, Goku-san
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un One shot acerca de como nuestro saiyajin favorito festeja su cumpleaños, aunque todo comenzó con una simple visita a un famoso restaurante


Gokú después de entrenar o ver televisión siempre se iba afuera de las montañas a la ciudad, como siempre la temible pero preocupada Milk estaba tratando de indagar a su esposo temiendo lo peor

-Me marcho un rato- Decía el guerrero sonriendo tontamente y rascándose el cuello algo que preocupó a la azabache

-¿Y a donde se supone que vas?- Frunció un poco el ceño, no era frecuente se iría hacia la ciudad, eso no era muy común en su esposo

-A entrenar un poco- La mujer suspiró fuertemente, tal parece que Vegeta era exigente cuando se trataba de entrenar y superar (En vano y por enésima ocasión) al guerrero de pelos parados mientras tanto Gokú marchó en vuelo en dirección a la ciudad, muchos se preguntarían si Gokú tuviera una aventura con alguien pero no era así, lo de entrenar era una mentira pero nunca se atrevería a engañar a su esposa.

En realidad Gokú fue a un famoso restaurante café donde asistían personajes de otros animes a comer y cenar allí, la propietaria fundadora del bar era Konata Izumi pero por motivos desconocidos el señor Teuchi propietario del Ichiraku Ramen lideraba el mando de ese popular café

-¡Hola Teuchi!- Saludó el guerrero

-Bienvenido amigo- Correspondió el viejo cocinero y junto a él estaban otros guerreros, uno de ellos a cierto espadachín gamer que dio origen a un género bastante popular y común en nuestros días en el medio (Cof cof isekai cof cof), a una pelinegra que viajaba en el tiempo y por supuesto a cierto detective canino cuyas fans eran muñecas que se peleaban entre sí (Si eres fan de Rozen Maiden debes saberlo).

-Últimamente te dejas caer por aquí, muchacho- Dijo otro de los presentes en las mesas a lo cual el saiyajin saludó a nada más ni nada menos que a un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, era otro viejo amigo del pelos locos

-Hola maestro Dohko- Saludó al viejo Santo de Libra que también frecuentaba el local

-¿Vas a querer lo de siempre?- Preguntó Teuchi notando la alegría de otro de sus mejores clientes, el guerrero no respondía nada ya que era de esperarse aunque el viejo cocinero de Ramen miraba su reloj como si tuviera que esperar a alguien hasta revisó su móvil

-Tendrás que esperar a que Candy regrese, ha ido a comprar más comida en la ciudad

-Sí, así es… Vaya, Candy nunca me deja de sorprender- Decía el guerrero haciendo alusión a nuestra pecosa favorita que como siempre laboraba en sus tiempos libres, en este caso ayudaba temporalmente en el café laborando desde mesera hasta cocinera, rara vez desempeñaba como guardaespaldas de Konata y eso dejaba mucho de que hablar.

-¡He vuelto jefe!-Exclamó Candy que cargaba con una cesta grande en cada hombro por medio de un palanquín sobre su cuello a cada lado, ambas canastas estaban llenas de provisiones para el café restaurant, usaba una camiseta negra estilo japonesa con cinta blanca, una bandana blanca colocada de al lado, pantaloneta blanca y su calzado que eran medias tobilleras blancas y sandalias.

-Vaya, si mi viejo amigo está aquí- Sonrió al ver a su viejo compañero, al paso de los años ninguno de los dos habían envejecido y en verdad su cuidada juventud les jugaba bien, en eso la pecosa ojiverde abrió la caja frente a los ojos del guerrero el cual miró estupefacto los alimentos contenidos desde frutas hasta vegetales hasta pescados traídos del mar

-Te prepararé algo delicioso con todo eso- Dijo mientras alistaba unas cuchillas, nuestra pecosa desde hace varios años era experta cocinera de comida nipona y oriental lo que dejaba impresionaba a más de uno (En especial a Albert)

-Que bien Candy, porque me muero de hambre- Se sobaba el estómago mientras se le hacía la boca

-Tú y Naruto siempre están muertos de hambre- Se burló el viejo Teuchi mientras Candy se iba a la cocina, nuestro guerrero favorito se sentó en una de las mesas principales a esperar su anhelada comida mientras otros personajes entraban y salían, como siempre el buen guerrero se despedía de ellos entre ellos al viejo maestro Dohko y en ese entonces entraron tres chicas adolescentes.

Una de ellas era una joven peliceleste de cabello corto con ropas masculinas junto a unos lindos ojos del mismo color, otra chica de cabello rosa y ojos rojos casi parecida a una pequeña diosa aparte de que era la más bajita de ambas y la última era una pelinegra de ojos carmines un poco que la segunda que usaba sueter rosa y falda de colegio aparte de una remarcable belleza infantil.

(Son Sayaka Miki y Madoka Kaname de Madoka Magica, y Nico Yazawa de Love Live)

-Vaya, éste parece un buen lugar para tomar algo- Decía la pelinegra mirando los alrededores del bar notando que era una especie de lugar cinco estrellas como un vox populi

-Bienvenidas a Konata Site- Exclamaba una de las maids a lo cual las tres chicas correspondieron

-Tres vasos de jugo, por favor- Ordenó la pequeña pelirrosa que sentó a una mesa cercana a la del saiyajin mientras sus bebidas estaban servidas, en eso la peliceleste miró fijamente al guerero y en menos de nada la picaba la curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa Sayaka-chan?- Preguntó Madoka

-Oye, ¿Ese de ahí no es Gokú?

-¿De veras?- Ahora Nico se levantó llevándose la impresión en su boca cuando vio de reojo al mencionado dando a entender que en efecto era el propio Gokú en carne y hueso, en menos de nada fueron hacia la mesa y se sentaron alrededor del guerrero el cual sentía una liguera incomodidad al ver las sonrisas de esas tres chicas.

-Siempre había querido conocerte en persona- Sayaka le extendía un papel hacia el guerrero junto a un esfero negro- ¿Me puedes dar un autógrafo?

-¿También le puedes hacer uno a Nico?- Ahora era la pequeña idol que le extendía otro papel mientras tanto Madoka miraba conmovida al guerrero

-Tú nunca cambias, ¿Verdad Gokú?- Le sonrió mientras el guerrero se levantó súbitamente

-¡¿MADOKA-SAMA, ES USTED?!- Exclamó mientras la respuesta de la pequeña pelirrosa fue una pequeña risa y su típica sonrisa dando a entender que era aquella entidad divina de las mahou shojo- Sé que estás muy ocupado y eso pero, me gustaría que nos acompañaras afuera

El guerrero alzó la ceja, temía tener problemas con Milk

-Hay muchas personas que desean conocerte- Decía Sayaka señalando las afueras del restaurante, en menos de nada Madoka como Sayaka llevaban de la mano al guerrero que seguía sin saber que pasaba

-¿A dónde me están llevando?- Preguntó pero no hubo respuesta mientras Teuchi como Candy estaban impresionados ante el hecho

-¿Qué pasó con Gokú?- Preguntó la pecosa rubia que estaba culminando con su cocina

-Se lo acaban de llevar unas lunáticas- Decía Teuchi, como siempre eran cosas de gente famosa como él y era de esperarse que habrían un sequito de fans ante sus pies dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por obtener la atención

-¿Qué?

-Tal como lo escuchaste Candy, no sé a dónde ni para qué, pero parecían muy peligrosas

-Que desgracia

-Espero que regrese pronto, ya sabes cómo es Konata cuando algo se va a pique

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GOKÚ!- Se escuchó un fuerte saludo de genterío a lo cual los dos presentes decidieron acudir de inmediato y a los pocos segundos Candy volvió para apagar la cocina y volver a irse

(…)

Mientras tanto afuera el guerrero estaba boquiabierto e impresionado mientras veía que Vegeta, Krilin, Piccolo, Gohan y los demás guerreros Z estaban ahí sino que también estaban Konata, Naruto, Seiya, Kenshin, Inuyasha entre otras personalidades influyentes del anime que traían un enorme pastel de colores rojo, naranja, amarillo, azul claro y blanco para darle el caluroso natalicio a nuestro guerrero… Era el 9 de mayo, era el famoso día de Gokú… Era su cumpleaños.

En menos de nada todos le cantaron sus mañanitas a lo que el guerrero quedó extrañado pero sonriendo como nunca ante tal acto de agradecimiento precedido como liderado por sus amigos de armas como de viejas batallas y amigos del medio, tenía ganas de devorarse todo el pastel pero Madoka como Sayaka le ordenaron que debía apagar las velas como en pedir su deseo, cosa que asintió el saiyajin.

-Felicidades Gokú- Exclamó Luffy el líder de los piratas sombrero de paja que le dio la mano a su querido amigo lo mismo que Naruto y otros héroes desde el pasado hasta el presente

-Gracias a todos, chicos- Decía el saiyajin rascándose el cuello mientras sonreía a luz viva

-No te olvides de abrir los regalos- Dijo Piccolo mostrando una canasta donde todos los presentes depositaban desde cajas hasta cartas de agradecimiento a su héroe

-Lo siento, yo no te he podido traer un regalo- Decía Vegeta algo serio, como siempre

-No importa Vegeta, lo que cuenta es que estés aquí con nosotros- Los dos guerreros se dieron un bro fist y como era de esperarse Gokú sin duda alguna comenzó a devorarse su pastel sin saber que su esposa estaba frente a él mientras lo miraba enternecida, quizás era molesto ver a Gok´pu devorando el mercado pero era propio de él y eso lo caracterizaba.

En menos de nada se lanzó para abrazarlo y felicitarlo, obviamente con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el saiyajin se sonrojara pero como siempre sonreía a cada momento mientras tanto el verdadero héroe de la fiesta fue la propia Konata que usando sus poderes logró traer a los suficientes animes y personajes con tal de darle su cumpleaños…

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GOKÚ**

**GRACIAS POR SER MI INFANCIA Y SIN TI NADA DEL ANIME HUBIESE EXISTIDO**

**9 DE MAYO DE 2019**

**荒木****柚**


End file.
